


Whispers in the Night

by walkingspring



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Expecting Parents, F/M, Married Life, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingspring/pseuds/walkingspring
Summary: Sasuke loves all the sweet things his wife whispers to him; of course she'll never know that he only pretends to be asleep when she whispers.





	Whispers in the Night

" _I love you Anata (darling). I love you so much, I love you more now, that I'm carrying our child."_

" _I love you Sasuke-kun, thank you for choosing me as your wife, I want to make tomorrow even better."_

" _Thank you for bringing me my lunch after I forgot, I would've fainted while giving surgery to a patient have you not been sweet enough to leave the company."_

" _Today I felt the baby kick; maybe in the morning I can let you rub my tummy."_

" _You're so handsome when you're sleeping!"_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha is a happily married man; and will soon be a happy father of a girl. Call it fatherly intuition, but his gut is telling him that he and his wife Sakura Uchiha; Japan's number 1 surgeon, will be having a daughter.

He smiles at that, a  _daughter_. The Uchiha are a clan well known for having males dominate, a girl born into the clan will be refreshing.

* * *

"Tadaima." He says after coming home from a late night board meeting, and takes his coat off. When he hears no response he goes to the first place he knows where his wife would be at besides the living room. That place, is the library. If his wife would know any better, she'd be resting in  _their_ room like he instructed her to, since she was on maternity leave.

It seems like his gut was right, there she was on the floor; his 6 month-old pregnant wife lying by the shelf in the pink nightgown he bought for her, with a medical manual opened on the lap.

"Tch, annoying." He affectionately tells her as he easily scoops her bridal style, and walks them to their room. Once he reaches their master bedroom, he gently lays her down on her side and bundles her in a heavy comforter. He feels the urge to take a hot shower.

But before he goes to take his shower, he leans down to her ears and whispers, "Goodnight, my beloved Tsuma (wife) . Tomorrow, I look forward to hear you whisper your love to me." He softly tells her and then kisses her temple.

After that he lays his hand on her pregnant belly and says, "Goodnight Sarada." When he says that, he feels a kick, and couldn't prevent the smile forming on his face. And with that, he heads to the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little drabble <3


End file.
